


Buddy's New Buddies

by conversekitten



Series: Joie Drew (Fakealoo Artist) Studios [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted to Tumblr, and this might become an au, i already did some drawings for it which i will link in the story, lacie bertrum and wally are dogs in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: After picking up lunch for his new coworkers, Buddy Lewick returned to the studio excited about starting his new career as a cartoonist! However this being Joie Drew Studios meant that the day was going to get weird.
Relationships: Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont
Series: Joie Drew (Fakealoo Artist) Studios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706887
Kudos: 1





	Buddy's New Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for not posting often enough but I've been working on getting my life put together and still trying to draw art while taking care of my health. I hope everyone is being safe and I promise to post more often as I've been writing a lot of stuff so here we go! Also I drew some art for the story so here's the link to the post on my tumblr:   
> https://lovelykitten2017.tumblr.com/post/615654557579640832/i-drew-cat-joie-and-dog-henry-so-i-decided-to-draw

Buddy Lewick hummed to himself as he rode his bike down the street that led to the animation studio he had recently gotten hired at, Joey Drew Studios. He was excited to leave the old delivery job he had behind and finally share his creative skills with an audience, make his mark on this ol’ world and leave a lasting legacy! 

But first he’d have to deliver everyone their lunch since Joie had given Buddy the task to prove that he was reliable. It was annoying to say the least that Buddy was doing the exact same thing he had tried to leave behind, no less on his second day of working at the studio, but he had to make a good impression for his new boss. 

Buddy made it to the studio and he was getting off his bike and making sure all of the food was okay when he heard a curious sound. He turned around and there sitting behind him was none other than a black english bulldog. The dog was round and looked healthy and Buddy noticed a collar around their neck so he figured the dog must have strayed from it’s owner. 

Buddy smiled. “Hey there big fella. You lost? Got separated from your owner?” The dog gave Buddy a look almost as if saying that he was most certainly not lost and knew his way around quite fine. Buddy chuckles as the dog sits up straighter and then he notices the name on the tag. 

“Bertrum? That’s a fitting name for a big, serious fella like you.” Buddy said chuckling as the dog sniffed and shook his head, almost as if he was boasting about how Buddy was right. 

“Well I gotta get going so I’ll see you later!” Buddy said but as he turned he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and the english bulldog was tugging on his pant leg and whining. Then Buddy noticed he was holding the boxes of food and he realized that the dog was hungry. 

“Oh sorry but this food is for my coworkers and boss. I’d give you something but I don’t have my lunch with me, it’s in my locker. But I’ll come back with something later!” Buddy said as he gently shook the dog off his leg and then went inside, not noticing that Bertrum stomped his paw and went to the side of the building before crawling through an obviously dog made hole and into the studio. 

Meanwhile Buddy had gone to everyone on the list and given them their lunch and the last person to deliver to was Joie themselves. Buddy sped walked down the hallway to Joie’s office hoping that it wasn’t too late to impress the boss when the teen suddenly fell forward and onto the floor, the box of food launching up into the air then coming back down to earth to land directly in front of Bertrum, the english bulldog Buddy had met outside. With a triumphant and happy bark, the dog used his nose to open the box and then stuck his head into it before pulling his head back out with a big, juicy cooked steak in his mouth. 

“Ey! That’s not for you! That’s my boss’s lunch!” Buddy said as he got to his feet. 

“What is going on out here?! I’m trying to wait for my lunch to be delivered by that annoying little bra- oh hello there Buddy! Why were you on the floor?” Joie said and then gasped as the dog darted right in between joie’s legs and then all they and buddy saw was a tail before the dog disappeared around the corner.

“That dog stole your lunch!” Buddy said before he and Joie began running after the dog. 

“Well then get it back! I paid good money for that steak!” Joie shouted back at Buddy as they rounded a corner. It had actually been Buddy’s money that had paid for the steak but now wasn’t the time to argue with his boss seeing as Buddy’s position as an artist was on the line now. 

Bertrum rounded the corner as fast as his little bulldog legs could carry him and Thomas Connor was walking down the hallway with Allison Pendle and she jumped and gasped a little when the dog ran in between them both and down the hall. 

“Was that a bulldog?” Allison asked as she and Thomas didn’t see Joie and Buddy rounding the corner which resulted in the four of them all colliding together. Joie of course was laying on top of the pile and they growled. 

“STOP THAT DOG! ANYONE WHO CATCHES THAT BULLDOG GETS A RAISE AND A PAID VACATION!!!!” Joie shouted loud enough for everyone in the nearby music department to hear. Sammy put his lead wand down and as soon as he heard the words “raise” and “paid vacation” he shoved everyone in the band out of the way as he screamed that he needed it more than anyone else in the room combined. 

That’s how Bertrum, the english bulldog that had just wanted some food, wound up running faster than he ever had before with a crazed composer, an anxious delivery boy, a starving and angry Joey, a mechanic yelling about how he was going to beat up said Joey for knocking him over, and a crying woman begging for them not to hurt the doggy, chasing after him. 

“I got him now! He’s going to the production and design department!” Sammy said as he kept shoving people out of the way as well as tripping the others with his long legs. Buddy jumped over a chair sammy had thrown over and Joie did the same, huffing and puffing. 

“Damn it Buddy catch that dog! I’m too old for this god damnit!” Joie shouted as their face was turning red and getting sweaty. Sammy reaches for the door that leads to the Research and Design department but Buddy grabs sammy’s hair and yanks him back. 

“Sorry mister Lawrence!” Buddy said before opening the door and going into the department. Buddy pushed a desk in front of the door so that nobody else could get in before going to look for the dog. 

“Berrrrrrrtruuuum! C’mere boy!” Buddy called out to the dog before whistling. A few people gave him weird looks as he walked through the department whistling and calling for the bulldog but he ignored them and kept searching. Buddy then heard tags jingling and when he peeked around the corner he gasped at what he saw. 

There was a Sheltie dog with long blonde fur laying on a big nest of blankets and pillows. She was visibly quite pregnant and had a collar around her neck with a gold coin on it that had the name ‘Lacie” inscribed on it. Buddy then saw the bull dog walk over to the sheltie and lay the steak down in front of her before licking her ear a few times. Buddy felt his heart melt as he saw the two dogs rub their noses together and started eating. He quietly walked forward and when Bertrum saw the human delivery boy he started growling standing in front of lacie to protect his doggy wife. 

“Easy there fella. I’m not going to hurt her or you but I am sorry I chased you. I didn’t know you had a family to look after but don’t worry I’m not going to let anyone separate you guys or throw you out.” Buddy said to bertrum, smiling as he knelt down and gently scratched the bull dog on his head. Said dog panted and licked his hand as if saying thank you. 

Then Buddy noticed Lacie whining and panting heavily while laying on her side. 

“Woah you okay? Wait…..is it puppy time? Is that why you had me chase you down here?” Buddy said to Bertrum and the bull dog gave him another look that said ‘of course you moron! now help!’. Buddy took a deep breath, rolled up his sleeves, and went over to the sheltie dog. 

Meanwhile Sammy was trying to push the door back open while keeping Joie away by putting a foot on their stomach and pushing them away. Joie was clawing at the air while Thomas was looking for something to break the door down with. 

“I WANT THAT PAID VACATION DREW!!! SO DON’T TRY AND STOP ME!” Sammy shouts as he keeps hitting the door. 

“Then why don’t you use your nose to saw the door open Sammy?! It’s big and pointy enough!” Joie shouted back as Thomas sighed and finally shoved them both out of the way and axed the door open. He pushed the desk away from the other side and threw the door open as the four of them looked for Buddy and the bulldog. 

They soon found Buddy by following his voice and found him sitting next to the sheltie dog and the bulldog as they cuddled in the blanket nest. 

“Awww! It’s a little doggy family!” Allison said smiling and Sammy rolled his eyes as the woman and joie both squealed at the sight. 

“I’m not even mad anymore! He can have the steak, hell he can have everyone’s lunch if it’s for his doggy wife!” Joie said. 

“If you touch my donuts imma kill you Drew.” Sammy said.

“Wait is that blanket moving and…yipping?” Thomas said and upon closer inspection the four of them saw that the blanket was indeed wiggling and a little nose poked out from under it. That was followed by a little ear then all at once a brown newborn puppy wiggled its way out from under the blanket and over to the sheltie’s stomach to nurse. 

Buddy grinned. “She was pregnant and that’s why he was taking food from everyone. I guess they’ve been living down here for a while. I hope nobody minds but I already named the puppy. His name is Wally.” 

“That’s perfect! What a little sweetie!” Joie squealed. 

Sammy huffed. “Yes yes that’s very cute but we need to call animal control and have them removed from the building.” he said sternly. 

Buddy jumped up to his feet looking panicked. “What? No! I promised I wouldn’t let them get separated and if they go to a shelter then that’s what’s going to happen!” 

Thomas shrugged. “Sorry Buddy but that’s how these things work. They’re strays so there’s nobody to take care of them.” 

“I’ll do it! I’ll feed them, clean up after them, and take care of them all by myself!” Buddy said looking like he would cry. 

Joie thought about it for a moment tapping their chin. “Are you sure Buddy? It’s a lot of work especially if you’re going to be doing your job as an artist.” Joie said and Buddy nodded rapidly. 

“I can do it! Please just trust me on this!” he said to Joie who hummed in thought for a long time. 

“Well what are their names? Because I’m going to need something to yell at them when their puppy has destroyed my office.” Joie said smiling and Buddy gasped before running over and hugging Joie tightly while repeatedly saying thank you. 

And that’s how Buddy Lewick got a new job and a new little family to care for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and constructive criticism or comments because I will be posting new content every day!


End file.
